


Cuddles

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [11]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Ben is feeling un well and Callum tried to help him take his mind off of it.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested: Ben is under the weather and is wearing nothing but one of Callum’s hoodies. When Callum sees him he picks him up and lays him down on the sofa and takes his mind off being poorly
> 
> This is just a little one, to make up for not posting a new chapter in #Sexy times tonight.. I've been so busy at work I haven't had much time to write... but there will defiantly be a new chapter up over there during the next week!

'What are you wearing?' Callum asked entering the flat and seeing Ben in the kitchen. He was leading up against the counter, head in is hands. 

'Ben? Are you alright?' Callum asked when he didn't get a response

'I don't feel very well' Ben whispered turning around and walking towards Callum.   
Callum tried not to laugh as he realized what Ben was wearing, of not wearing.   
He was completely naked, only wearing one of Callum's hoodies. The hoody was massive on his small body, literally drowning him in fabric, and looked like he was wearing a dress. He smiled softly when he looked up at Ben's face and realized what he had said. 

Come here' Callum whispered and stepped forward so Ben could walk into his arms. Callum pressed his hand to the back of Ben's head, pushing it into the crook of his neck as his arms wrapped around the younger man's smaller body. 

'Have you eaten?' Callum asked   
He felt Ben shake his head as he breathed Callum in. 

'Maybe you should, might make you feel better?' Callum asked   
Ben pulled his head back   
'Thinking about food makes me feel sick' Ben told him quietly 

'Okay, no problem, Well maybe I can help you take your mind off feeling poorly?' Callum asked giving him a smile   
Ben tilted his head and raised his eyebrow  
'Not like that silly!' Callum laughed causing Ben to smile back

'Put your arms around my neck' Callum whispered and Ben did as he was told. Callum then pulled Ben into his arms and carried him the short distance to the sofa. He laid Ben on the sofa and took the soft blanket from the back of the chair laying it over the smaller man before heading back into the kitchen. He took of his own jacket as he took some painkillers for the medicine box. 

He returned to Ben a while later with two pills, some crackers and a glass  
of water.   
'I know you don't want to eat, but will you just try to eat these in order for you to take the pills?' Callum asked sitting down on the edge of the sofa. 

Ben nodded and pulled himself up into a seating position. he picked up the cracker and nibbled at it, once finished he did the same with the other before picking up the glass and taking the two pills.   
Callum smiled once he had finished 

'Good boy' Callum whispered getting up from the sofa. He took Bens hands in his and pulled him up so he could lay in the back in the space left, he then pulled Ben on top of him and pulled the blanket back in place over the top of both of them.

Ben wound his arms around Callum's neck as Callum held on to his waist. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Ben's noise, then his cheeks and his forehead. 

'You spoil me with your kisses' Ben told him kissing Callum back but this time straight to his lips. 

'Just wanna make my baby feel better don't I' Callum told him nuzzling their noised together in an eskimo kiss. 

'Do you feel better?' Callum asked after a while of just slowly kissing each other

'A bit' Ben told him, and he shuffled his body down so he could press his head into the crook of Callums neck, wrapping his arms around Callum's chest. 

'Well then my job here is done' Callum told him 

'Actually... I don't think I do.... I think i need more cuddles' Ben told him giggling 

Callum smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Ben's head

'You don't need to be ill to get cuddles you know' Callum told him 

'I know but you give the best cuddles when I'm ill' Ben whispered smiling as Callum's arms wound around him tighter in an attempt to make the smaller man feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated   
> xxx


End file.
